


This is my despair

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 科幻童话au一颗彗星的梦
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 2





	This is my despair

梭型货舰缓慢地沿着空港指挥塔发射的激光诱导线滑向黑暗。  
一团金红色的星系绽放在舰桥的光幕中央。在全景屏幕的右下角，表示主星标准时间、相对三维坐标、实时航速与累计航程的数值保持着稳定的跳跃，细微的蓝绿色荧光浮动在垂直式睡眠舱乳白的抛面上。除了干涩的电磁噪音，仪器冷凝的滴答，昏暗的舰桥内，只有轮班的大副沙沙翻动书页。  
在工作灯的白光下，他阅读的内容比二手纸书本身更为古旧，那是一本讲述黄道占星的小册子。对于出生在另一颗恒星下的人类来说，黄道占星已经没有实践的价值。

“嗯......将偌大的星空当作个体的投影，这种想法真是傲慢又天真呐！”

大副悚然回过头。蓝绿的幽光中，一个穿迷彩短裤的男孩正越过他徽章闪亮的肩膀，玩味地看着册子的插图。现在，男孩朝后一跳，大副看见他双手插在短裤的侧袋里，金发环绕的脸庞镶嵌着一对鲜红的眼珠，在黑暗中温和而冷静地闪烁。 马上，男孩露出无辜的微笑。大副狐疑地检视他，低声问：“小孩儿，舰桥不是玩耍的地方。你是在上一个宇宙港上船的？你的监护人在睡眠舱吗？不，不对......”  
大副低沉的嗓音像擦过冷流的海葵一样缩回喉咙眼， “这次根本没有顺途的载客……你到底是?……”  
男孩摇了摇头，温和地回答：“我是一个人上船的。我要去见我的朋友，和这趟船顺路。喏，您看，船长先生不是收下了路费吗？”  
他抬起的手指滑过光幕中央火焰般的天体，又轻盈地落在不远处的舰长身上。舰长灰白的络腮胡从压脸的扁帽边缘顶了出来，至少四寸长的胡须被一粒红澄澄的晶石扣成一束。  
“目的地的火山带特产这种超高密度电离体……”大副瞥了眼光幕中央，小声喃喃。拇指大小的电离体能买好几艘他屁股底下的货舰。大副压下脑袋，偷偷瞥了眼小小的不速之客：他舒舒服服地窝进了高脚转椅，秀气的小脑袋正埋在那本摊开的纸书里。  
简直像一只寒酸的蛋杯里端坐着一枚纯金的蛋。大副更加不安地猜想：难道这位小客人出生尊贵？那样的话简直是在运输一枚定时炸弹啊！  
男孩又抬起小脸，颇为体贴地说：“我不过告诉了舰长，最近库鲁（kuru）有几颗行星很可能会喷发出电离体。不要做那种奇怪的想象啦，大副先生！——我呢，和我的朋友过去一直住在那儿。”  
这时，光幕“嘀——”地叫了一声，表示货舰已经驶入目的地星系的引力场。  
这片步入晚年的星系以斑斓的矿产和文明悠久著称，在壮年期却是人尽皆知的飞船坟场——无数飞船在驶入时被游击的陨石群扯碎、被强烈的引力场压垮、或是被行星的大气层中布满雷电、金属屑和磁暴的血盆大口吞噬。然而自有记载以来，这片星系内，行星地表几乎一直处在宜居水准。  
男孩忽然站了起来，微微抬高声音：“您瞧，我的朋友——他就在那儿。很美，不是吗？初见时我就这么觉得。所以我把他牢牢地拘在身边，不让他去更深、更深的地方。”  
光幕上，远处的星体正好遮蔽了远方的恒星，他的大气圈有金黄的轮廓和深邃的阴影。在黑暗衬托下，大副看清了大气圈的外侧：如薄纱，如细雾，如冠冕，金绿粒子在黑暗的虚空中潆绕着大气圈，以一种梦呓般的韵律缓缓流动。男孩的手指悬在黑暗中，正被几光年外的奇异粒子缱绻亲吻。  
大副全神贯注地凝视着前方的奇景，没有注意男孩的话，也没有注意周遭的变化。  
干巴巴的电磁声在某一刻消失了。取而代之的，是微风戏水时寂寞的声音。  
“诶呀，大副先生居然也进来了，这下要怎么办呢？”  
男孩清爽的声音让大副一个激灵。他迷惑地眨动眼皮，随后手一松，捏皱的扁帽啪嗒坠地。  
他们正站在一片树林中。  
没有光幕，没有货舰，只有树木悄寂无声地环抱一高一低的两位访客。穿过鳞次栉比的树干，大副望见两个孩子手牵手，坐在树桩上雪白地依偎着。而在他们芽绿和金黄的刘海下，是两张空白的面孔。他禁不住倒退一步，鞋跟在苔藓地上无意识地碾动。更多无面的孩子出现在近处。他们穿相同的白罩袍，在树木拂动的针叶下沉默地跑来跑去，用不协调的肢体做着游戏。永远是芽绿的孩子和金黄的孩子，两手交握，如同小鸟的双翼。  
不知该感到滑稽还是惊悚，大副下颌紧绷着朝身边的男孩伸开手臂。“到我身边来，快，害怕的话——”  
然而，男孩轻松地按下大人的手臂，圆滑地安抚道：“不用担心，大副先生，我们还在船上。未来的两小时内，这地方的位置和货舰是重叠的。现在嘛，就像把显形剂倒在了信纸上，结果间谍的暗文浮现出来，密密麻麻把原文都遮住了——电影里常有这种情节吧。”  
说话时，他环视着林中鸽群般的孩子。与避重就轻的解释相反，他的目光近乎叹息。而无面的孩子旁若无人地继续游戏，仿佛那是唯一有意义的行为。男孩突然自嘲地低讪起来，偏头掸去肩上的针叶，又自然而然地露出轻快的笑脸。  
“来吧，让我们到林子外面去。我的朋友应该在更开阔的地方，不是这阴沉沉的树林。”  
“这地方……这些孩子究竟是？……”  
在两人左边的林地，一个芽绿的孩子被树枝刺穿了胸口。而牵着他的金色孩子端详一番，直接从同伴胸中拔起了树枝。然后，深红的蔷薇涌了出来，从内部堵住了骇人的创口。  
“一个废弃的剧场。”  
男孩走在前面，声音像是从远方传来。他背对大副，将十指交叉的双手垫在脑后，金色的头颅微微仰起。大副顺势抬起头，穿过斑驳的绿影，他隐约看到巨大的锁链横亘在高空，有苍白的鸟群和纸飞机掠过  
“还有模仿人心、实现童话中大团圆的伪物。”  
“如果这群……找到了满意的结局，我们是不是就能回去？”  
“没错哦，只要满足他，我们就能离开。但这就是问题所在，大副先生，”  
男孩停下脚步。他第一次露出真切的微笑，却显得莫名悲伤。“人间没有能让他得到幸福的喜剧。即使在别的时间，别的地点，当我们投射在遥远的大地上……啊，这么解释也许更恰当：他所追寻的东西，连结局都谈不上呐。不过，如果缺少它，那么悲剧和喜剧，对他而言，或许根本没有区别吧。”  
“他”。  
大副灵光一现：剧院，演员，缺少的是观众。这里的一切是否就是为男孩和朋友而准备的呢？那一对对无面的孩子中，有着和男孩相同的金发，难道“伪物”其实在模仿男孩和他的朋友吗？  
“诶呀，您注意到了，真是敏锐。”男孩截住大副暗中逡巡的目光，语调轻巧得令人捉摸不透，“很遗憾，您离正确答案还差一点点。”  
大副不作声。  
两人又走了数百步，树木开始变得稀疏，光斑像百合一样摇曳在草地上。而后，一块巨岩挡住了去路。大副闷哼着，攀上岩石，随后伸手将男孩一同拉了上来。他轻得不可思议，像小鸟羽毛载着的梦。站在高高的岩石上，两人到达了树林的尽头。大副用扁帽拨开拂过额头的针叶，奇异而赤裸的天空一览无余。在天穹和大地之间，深紫的宇宙像一尾身披星星的大蛇，盘绕着世界。数不清的巨大锁链从高空散布的云涡中直射大地，金青的锁头钉入群山和灰白的遗迹之间，链身绷直，简直就像在用蛮力拉拢天地，不让外面的银河流淌进来。  
大副已经对匪夷所思的景象木然了。  
只见一条锁链不堪重负地断开，那清澈到令人心颤的断裂声在风中久久地震动。不等锁链的残躯坠入柔软的山坳，新的一条已经沉重地刺进大地，在穿出云层的位置，银灰的链身仿佛忍受着疼痛，在云涡透蓝的空洞中颤抖不已。  
男孩睁大眼睛眺望，手掌在口袋里捏成拳头。那双带笑的眼睛现在湿润地燃烧着，看起来柔软又炙热。一群白鸟簌簌地落在岩石前的山坡上。大副摸下岩石才看清，那竟是一群纸折成的小鸟，身体上密布着纤细的印刷字体。他扑住一只，在群鸟惊飞的扑扇声里展开纸页。  
“搞什么，这难不成是从天体物理课本里撕下来的吗？”  
和预想不同，纸上记录着行星库鲁所在星系的演变，完全没有私人化的内容。男孩嘿哟一声从岩石上跃下，轻描淡写地瞥过一眼后，竟然熟稔地复述出来：  
“很久以前，这片星系拥有两颗主星。他们拥有相等的质量，彼此吸引，于是昼夜不停地围绕对方旋转、欣喜地燃烧着自己，为整片星系产生了足够的能量…….但并非一开始，星系内就有一对双子星。最开始，只有一团孤独的星云，接着星云凝缩，星系诞生，他吞噬掉所有周围的物质，将他们纳入内部…….”  
大副默默地听他娓娓而叙。他们顺坡而下。山脚处嵌有一片银色的湖泊，岸边耸立一圈墓碑般的建筑遗迹。  
“直到有一天，不知什么地方飞来了一颗彗星。”男孩的语气仿佛沉浸在回忆中，显得如梦似幻。  
“明明只是一颗彗星，却径直冲进了那个危险的星系。流丽地从最大的恒星旁飞过，非但没有被恒星捕获，反而因为质量相当，把恒星给撬动了。他们追逐着彼此，追呀，追呀，可是谁也吞噬不掉谁。最后，彗星失去了九成的冰，恒星的气态物质四处弥散，谁也奈何不了谁。于是，彗星就留在了恒星身边，形成了双子星。他把炙热的恒星稍稍拉离周围饱受烤炙的星体，星系的温度也下降到了更适宜的水平。在那些不起眼的小行星上，生命开始萌芽了。”  
男孩的声调上扬。他迎着湖水张开双臂，像是要倒下一样任由身体前倾。当全身抵在踮起的脚尖时，他小跑起来，话语飘散在风中。  
“然后…….在那一天……第二颗彗星来了。而他正好运行到恒星和它的中间……被撞得粉碎，塌缩成了黑洞。毫无抵抗地，恒星任由自己被吸了进去……”  
大副慢下步子，恍然想道：……难怪有一段时期，整片星系几乎散开了。  
“是呀，恒星穿过那漫长的、漫长的黑暗之路，没有人知道他究竟经历了什么。”男孩停下步子，平静地说，“彗星永远不会回来了。最后恒星通过白洞，返回了这片空旷的宇宙。”  
可是星系的故事又与男孩的朋友有什么关联呢？大副腹诽。这显然是无可挽回的悲剧。  
复述完，男孩便缄口不言。大副一阵忐忑，就像面对一间关满喧嚣的房间，可当他打开房门，寂静淹没了他。  
在沉默中，他们离湖泊越来越近，天地之间的环带不时闪烁；空中，锁链的分布也开始变化，他们从四周不同的云涡探进中央巨大的豁口，最终在天空里缠出了一粒银灰的茧，链身中段则松弛地荡在湖水上方。嫩绿的藤蔓从茧的缝隙间垂落，临湖的锁链表面簇生着浓绿的苔藓和小花，苍白的根须在风中颤抖。墓碑似的残破建筑里，几对孩子跑过长廊。空白的面孔闪过一格格窗棂，宛如幽灵在黑黄的底片里隐现。在更高处，他们面朝湖泊，坐在眼眶似的窗户里如同坟上的白鸦，小脚在空中晃荡。还有几对坐在岸边，轮流朝远处打着水漂。空旷的湖面中央，只有一朵白花伶仃盛开着，空中的茧把浅灰的影子披到他身上。  
如果这个怪诞的“剧场”有中心，大副直觉，那会是湖心孤零零的花和高悬其上的铁茧。他谨慎地迈开步子，脚底湿软的泥沙窸窣作响。一个芽绿的孩子从大副斜后方掷出卵石，石头飘逸地点水前移，轻柔的啵啵声就像在亲吻湖面。然而，快接近湖中白花时，它被水面无声地吞没了。所有的石头都在几寸开外沉了下去，残留的涟漪如同无数句号。  
“真奇怪——”大副开口，但雨滴突然打在嘴唇上，他立刻地舔了一口。  
“奇怪…….雨水是咸的……”  
“原来如此……原来如此。”渐渐响起的雨声里，男孩的声音绞痛着。水珠打湿了他不断颤抖的眼睫。“这就是你想要的。”  
他合上了眼睛，像要哭泣，又像在微笑，“这就是你和......的…….“  
“绝望。”  
一群纸鸟从他们身边起飞了。它们扑棱着单薄的翅膀射向湖中央，然而未冲到最高处，便如力竭的箭矢坠入湖中；一批又一批，沿着同一条凄丽的弧线，小鸟们无知无觉、前赴后继地扑向白花周围的水域；坠落时溅起的水花，就是献给白花的冠冕。  
在飞舞的鸟群中，男孩睁开眼睛，深吸了一口气，随后径直走向湖水。大副来不及伸手阻拦，又一群冲天而起的白鸟将他们隔开。他又气又急地朝那个幼小的背影咆哮：“快回来！你这是要做什么？！所有这一切究竟是怎么回事？！”  
“是梦啊，大副先生。”  
连绵不绝的振翅声里，传来了男孩平静的回答。他行走在水上，到湖心，轻柔地折下了小花。  
“这只是，一颗逝去的星星所做的梦，在这个剧场里无穷无尽地上演。”  
男孩手持着花，仰视着那永远不会孵化的茧徐徐降落在面前。他翻下手，让白花落在茧上，绞紧的锁链便开始游动、摩擦。然后在近乎凄厉的铿锵声里，天地间的巨锁无声地分崩离析，银河迅速地从外侧侵蚀蓝天和大地，地上的山峦和建筑像落叶一样被吹散了。大副徒劳地挥动手脚，和无面的孩子们坠入了群星之间。只有那片浅浅的湖水仍旧停泊在虚空里。  
铁茧完全解开了，里面早已空无一物。  
男孩低着头，出神地注视嗡鸣中慢慢分解成光点的锁链。尘嚣散尽后，只有细小的白花再度飘落到手中。男孩轻声呢喃，收拢掌心。  
“睡吧。等你醒来，我就会在你身旁。”  
再度张开的手心里，连白花也不见了。一颗金红的恒星从男孩背后浮现，照亮了矮小的身形和脚下的湖水。  
在炫目的光芒和几近轰鸣的缄默中，大副不得不闭紧眼睛。而当他再度脱出黑暗，舰桥乳白的灯光充满了视野，带扁帽的船员在不远处来去如梭，空气里萦绕着速溶咖啡的香气。而他自己两臂交叉，叠在仪表箱上，俨然刚从睡梦中转醒。  
没有树林，没有金发的男孩，没有横贯天地的锁链。  
“我在做梦吗…….”  
他脱下扁帽嘟哝着，眨了眨干涩的眼睛。而在眼睑闭合的瞬间，黑暗中镌刻的白热光辉再度燃烧起来。在耀眼的光芒中，他看见了湖上最后的倒影。  
一个白衣长发的年轻人，如同那支纤细的白花，他自虚空坠入了金发男人张开的双臂。


End file.
